Existing children's furniture consists of modified versions of adult furniture, which is not designed with children in mind. Existing furniture is typically made of wood or bulky plastic that children either cannot maneuver themselves, or that children tend to stack and arrange in a manner that is unsafe. This leads to the risk of stacked furniture falling or causing harm to children.